Kinds
by Ada Farrow
Summary: Shannon just wants a good time. Sawyer has more serious things on his mind.


**Summary**: Shannon just wants a good time. Sawyer has more serious matters on his mind.

**Dated**: December 27, 2004

**Notes**: (a) This is pretty much my first fanfic. I've written some crappy Harry Potter and Gundam Wing ones, but this is the first I've written that I like, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. (b) I know that Jin is Korean. I just wanted Shannon to look like an ignorant white girl. (c) This fic was written after "Cowboys Have Daddy Issues," prior to "Hearts and Minds," just for your info.

Kinds 

by Ada Farrow

"We've been on this damn island for God knows how long, and if I can't take it, you really can't; you're a guy! So do you want it?" she exclaimed.

Sawyer rolled up his sleeves. It was an overcast day, and the absence of sunlight coupled with the ocean breeze had made it uncharacteristically chilly on the island. But the sun had begun to tiptoe out of cover, and Sawyer was grateful for it. Light shot in shafts through the trees, illuminating Shannon's testy expression. Her invitation hung in the air.

Sawyer looked around with a feigned quizzical expression. "Well, I'll be. Seems this island does have street corners."

"Fuck off. I've seen you staring at me. And I guess you were swatting a fly off my ass yesterday, huh?"

It was true. Shannon was a hot little piece of work, which she knew. In fact, it was obvious that she was acutely aware of the implications of every move she made. Sawyer assumed this talent was fine-tuned in the cutthroat social circles of an elitist high school. On days when the sun seemed able to fry an egg cracked midair, Shannon would put on a show "working" on the beach dressed in her skimpiest bathing suit. It was white and sheer. She bent over to collect ineffectual twigs she called "firewood," giving Sawyer a nice view from whatever angle he watched her. Beads of water would replace the sweat beads on her body as she splashed herself on the beach to cool off. The water made her swimsuit even sheerer and Sawyer's pants feel tighter. Yesterday was one of those days, and yesterday Sawyer had indulged himself. He played into her hand by brushing up against her with a smirk and an, "Oh, sorry, Missy."

"Look, I'm used to being treated well, if you know what I mean, and I haven't had a good fuck in a long time," she said as she pressed her body to Sawyer's chest. Shannon was dressed too skimpily for the colder weather in a tank top and skirt. She had goose bumps and her nipples were hard. "And I found this in the wreckage." She pulled out a condom and shook it hastily in his face. Sawyer pushed her hand away. "So..." she trailed, bringing her hands up under his shirt and over his chest. With a sudden mindlessness, he nudged her off him again, but returned this time with an assault of his own. He peeled off her top and ran his callused hands over her bare breasts, eliciting a moan from Shannon. He smiled wryly.

"So why me? You've got your pick of the guys here. Why not the good doctor? He looks like he could use a good fuck--might help him get to sleep sometime," Sawyer mumbled between licks on breasts. Shannon's hands had found his crotch and were caressing him urgently through the fabric of his pants. Sawyer grunted and bit her nipple gently in response.

I was a long time before Shannon answered. She was too busy guiding Sawyer to slipping her skirt and panties off. Her panties were soaked, and Shannon was panting with an open mouth like a dog. Sawyer thought with a sudden violence that he wanted to thrust his dick into that mouth so hard that her empty skull would crack. As she lay on the ground with her mouth gaping and her legs spread open to present Sawyer with a view of a dripping wet pussy, Sawyer was reminded of a girl he'd known in high school. Her name was Mary, and she couldn't have acted less like her holy namesake. Anyone who was in a rut with his girl and needed a quick fuck only had to call her to get off, including himself. When it was her time of the month, guys would jokingly warn each other, "Don' waste yer time. Like stickin' yer dick inna Bloody Mary?"

Shannon moaned, "Oooh, Sawyer, c'mon. Tear my pussy apart with that big, thick cock."

Her trashy pleading made him feel like he was in a porno flick; it wasn't a turn-on. Shannon had probably seen her share of porn in her time, maybe raiding her brother's room for that very purpose. It was likely she was even quoting from one of her favorites. She was putting on a show for him, as usual. It was too much. Obstinately, he bent over her and began teasing her cunt with his tongue slowly. She moaned in desire and impatient annoyance, "You fucker! Come on, do me hard. You know that's not what I want!" He continued, repeating his question. "Why me?"

Shannon spewed out an answer wildly between pants, "Oh, I dunno. Oh, God..." He had stopped licking, and she pressed his head roughly into her crotch. "Jack, Charlie, Sayid...hell, I'd even do that Chinese guy. But it'd take more work to get at them, with their...morals and all." Sawyer was unzipping his fly and Shannon continued quickly and excitedly. "You...you seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't care about a pure pleasure fuck, with no strings attached. You know, love, that kind of crap. Oh, shit, where's that condom?" She groped the ground nearby. "Oh! Found it! Here," Shannon said, thrusting the plastic-wrapped ring at him.

He accepted it slowly. Then Sawyer just stared at her, stopping. He seemed like "that kind of person?" _He_ did? What about _her_, whoring herself to a man she didn't even know, like an animal in heat? She looked stupid and small there, on the ground begging for him to ride her. "What are you, like, two years older than me?" she'd snapped when Kate was trying to organize the party to hike for a radio signal. _Kate may not be much older than you_, he thought, _but she's a hell of a lot more mature_.

Kate. Thinking of her was the final straw in his mind. Kate reminded him of the wild horses he'd seen--strong and beautiful. She had a flowing brown mane to boot. Kate, who, alone out of any of them, knew the secrets of his past. Kate, who had kissed him. Kate, who sat alone on the beach cutting up fibrous vines to make rope, pushing aside locks of hair blown astray by the wind. He'd sat down next to her when she was like this, saying nothing. She looked at him with a neutral expression, and remained silent herself. Shortly she had finished her work, and the two of them had sat there in companionable silence until Sayid returned carrying water hours later. He loved her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shannon yelled, slicing through his reverie.

"You know what, Blondie? Don't think I'm in the mood for a 'pleasure fuck' right now," he drawled venomously, "but if I ever am, I'll give you a call. I hope you'll gimme a discount." Sawyer zipped up, turning his back on her.

Shannon was taken aback. She trembled with unfulfilled lust. "Fuck you!" she shouted at him as he walked through the brush, leaving her wild in the woods. "He probably couldn't get it up anyway," she mumbled to herself with spite.

Not looking back, he chucked the condom over his shoulder at her. It landed at her feet.


End file.
